


DC的坑

by jijijijijiu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jijijijijiu/pseuds/jijijijijiu
Summary: 坑合集





	DC的坑

一  
  
克拉克·肯特并非第一次来到哥谭。  
  
与大都会不同，哥谭给人的感觉，一如它常年阴沉得不见阳光的天空，让人有种透不过气来的压抑感。这让克拉克来哥谭的第二天，便开始想念大都会那灿烂的阳光。  
然而此次来到哥谭，却是和前几次不同——无论是凯尔·艾尔，还是克拉克·肯特，这次都是有任务在身。前者是为了正义联盟的成立之事寻求哥谭的守护者蝙蝠侠的帮助，后者却是来采访哥谭首富，那位出了名的脾气古怪的亿万富翁托马斯·韦恩。  
不幸的是，无论是哪个任务，如今都收效甚微。前者，在那位哥谭义警极度排外以至于自己实在不能动用太多超人的力量以免引起对方的过度反感的前提下，这两天晚上，凯尔见到的都只有一个黑漆漆的背影而已；而后者，尽管和托马斯·韦恩的预约早就定好，但是这位哥谭首富个性实在过于唯我独尊，以至于对方单方面地一次次地推迟了见面的时间，而克拉克只能束手无策地等着对方大发慈悲地理会一下自己这个小记者。  
  
尽管这次佩里大发慈悲地给了克拉克两个星期的时间，并且在克拉克出发前，就已经对克拉克说过“尽力就好”——托马斯·韦恩的古怪脾气和与世隔绝实在是行内皆知，佩里本来也就没对克拉克能真的挖出什么新闻来抱有希望，但克拉克本人，其实颇为希望能够近距离地接触这位托马斯·韦恩。  
他很早就对托马斯·韦恩做过研究，当然，不仅仅是因为小记者需要对这位富翁进行采访，更有凯尔·艾尔的因素在其内。而无论是凯尔·艾尔，还是克拉克·肯特，都对这位老人抱有特殊的敬意。这种敬意，很大程度上与他对那位神出鬼没的哥谭义警的敬意相似。前者在少有媒体报道的情况下，资助了哥谭大半的慈善机构，并且为哥谭提供了近百分之八十的工作岗位；而后者，自他出现的那天起至现在的二十年间，以铁血冷酷的手段打击着哥谭的犯罪，终于让这座罪恶之都的犯罪率逐年降低。  
而同样相似的，还有他们几乎都不为世人所理解：托马斯·韦恩长年过着深居简出的生活，少有的几次出现在世人眼中，都是以顽固刁钻不近人情的形象出现，世人对这位哥谭首富最大的关注不过是这个老头是否已经死在了自己的豪宅里而无人知晓；而蝙蝠侠，尽管他一直都在与哥谭的犯罪行为斗争，却是长期处于哥谭警局通缉榜第一位，世人对他的印象，很多都停留在“怪物”层面。  
  
——哥谭没有英雄。  
克拉克心里有一个微弱的声音在反驳着这句话，但他却想不出进一步反驳这句话的理由。  
  
无论是佩里对他的韦恩采访之旅，还是戴安娜他们对自己与蝙蝠侠的会面，都不抱有任何期待——后者还要感谢绿箭的科普，让戴安娜和乔恩几个对蝙蝠侠不甚了解的人充分明白了这位哥谭义警的排外。  
克拉克不知第几次地在心里叹了口气。尽管采访的事情没有半点进展，但是就这么闲闲着摸鱼也不是他的风格。研究了一下午的哥谭地形图后，克拉克终于初步制定了一番哥谭两周游的出行计划。就算采访不到托马斯·韦恩，好歹能就哥谭的风土人情什么的做篇报道，起码能让佩里给他报的出差费稍微有点价值。  
  
出于私心地，克拉克将自己行程的第一站定在了一个看似毫无代表性的地方。克拉克并非不能以此为这趟哥谭之旅的开始，写一篇让佩里满意的报道，只是在他的潜意识里，就将这个地方排除在了自己的报道内。  
或许冥冥之中的确有种名叫“天意”的东西。当克拉克从酒店出发的时候，哥谭的天空比往日更为的阴沉，密布的乌云和空气中不寻常的湿度暗示着接下来可能有的一场雨。  
克拉克在附近买了一把便携式雨伞。非常克拉克·肯特式的伞——他在一堆伞的最底部找到了它，暗沉的颜色和老旧的样式使它被人遗忘在了最底部，直到克拉克把它找出来。  
  
克拉克走到一半的时候，这场雨就落了下来。克拉克及时的打开了伞，避免了被淋湿的命运。无论是哪个地方，雨后的街上总是充满了急匆匆地赶路和被淋成了落汤鸡的人们，只不过和大都会相比，哥谭明显更加的混乱，以至于克拉克不得不艰辛地躲开一个个差点和他撞上的人，也不得不更加小心地管好自己的钱包。  
  
就是在这种走三步退两步的艰难状况下，克拉克总算是到了自己想要去的地方。陈旧的哥谭电影院遥遥的伫立在前方，门口是已经褪色了的几个月前的电影的海报。电影院前的街道上零零落落的走过几个行人，没有一个对这庞大的建筑施舍半点的注意力。  
就连克拉克，他的注意力也不在这家电影院上。他顺着记忆里的路线朝着电影院旁那条寂静的小巷走去，同时将自己所见到的景象与照片中的场景对应。  
  
当走到那个拐角的时候，克拉克知道自己到达了自己此行的终点。  
  
这个小巷与哥谭其他的小巷并没有什么不同，只除了它更具年代的气息，或者说，更旧，更脏，更破。然而就是这个小巷，在二十年前，发生了一起抢劫案，为生计所迫的流浪汉向刚从电影院出来的无辜的一家三口，在一声枪响之后呢，孩子倒在了血泊中。  
克拉克从怀中拿出那朵被他小心翼翼地带来的鲜花，将它放在巷子的地上。  
  
二十年前，韦恩夫妇几乎是哥谭最后的希望。他们几乎倾尽家财帮助哥谭这所城市。但正是在这座城市里，他们失去了自己唯一的儿子。不久之后，玛莎·韦恩便因精神崩溃被送进了疗养院。  
自此，那位乐善好施与人为善的韦恩医生成了韦恩豪宅里深居简出的古怪富翁。  
  
可即便如此，托马斯·韦恩依旧在默默的帮助着这座城市，无论他是否承认，无论是否有人知晓。  
克拉克一只手将花轻轻地放在地上，一只手摘下了自己的眼镜。他半蹲在地上，低着头，似乎在沉思，又似乎是在哀悼些什么。  
他想告诉那个在这里失去了自己生命的孩子自己有多么抱歉他所遭遇的一切，他也想对这个孩子说，尽管不为公众所知，然而他的父亲一直是那样一个令人尊敬的人……然而他又觉得他什么都不需要说。  
有什么会比哥谭自己，更理解哥谭的守护者。  
tbc


End file.
